Bellatrix The Brave
by BlueBirdRobin
Summary: This is an AU where Bellatrix is Dumbledore's spy not Snape. It will eventually be Bellamione but not right away, give it time.
1. Chapter 1

hello this is my baby so i hope you enjoy. This is an AU where Bellatrix is Dumbledore's spy not Snape. i have also made the Black Sisters about about 4 years younger so I can have them in Hogwarts with Sirius & co. Any other changes will be explained as we go along. It will eventually be Bellamione but not right away, give it time. okay that is all - robin

( big thank you to type-writes for helping me 3 )

* * *

Chapter One - A change of ways.

The rain poured in through the small window of her cell. Bellatrix lied awake. 'How am I here?' Her skin was dry, tight, and simple movements caused old wounds to rip a new. Crusted blood, her own blood, covered her clothing and skin. 'Where did it go wrong?' The witch slipped of the bed, cringing at the feeling of wet moss on her feet. _Hungry, thirsty, cold, empty, scared. They were coming_. Bellatrix could feel it, so cold. It was all consuming.

She tried to focus on something else, anything else. Physical pain, it was an escape, something to block out the fear, _the cold._ Wounds above the skin could heal; some left scars but still healed. Emotional pain was different. It would still sting well after it had finished and could never truly heal.

The dark shadow turned the corner, ready to serve its duty. She'd always put on a brave face but right now how she just couldn't. Bellatrix closed her eyes like a child she hoped it would make the monster go away. Monsters can get you if you turn on the light, but there was no light, only icy cold.

She wanted to hide away to never see its face again, but how can you forget it. Dark, almost black, no eyes, no nose, not even a real mouth. Only a hole, a hole that would look into her mind. It brings up the worst and takes away the best. Happy thoughts would slip away and despair would remain.

She saw her mother yelling, her sisters crying, her father pointing his wand. She couldn't take it! "So cold please, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP, I'M NOT ONE OF THEM I DIDN'T DO IT, please..."

It was morning, the sun shone on the horizon as the moon bid fair well. A summer breeze found its way through the window making the thin currents flap gently.

Bellatrix blinked quickly adjusting to the light, sighing in relief when she realised where she was. She had become rather uses to waking up in a sweat with the sheets on the floor form another night of tossing and turning. _A dream, it was only a bad dream. Pull yourself together Bellatrix you a BLACK for heaven sakes!_ She would tell herself this most mornings after a night of bad memories, that what they really were, memories. Deciding it would take too long to fall back to sleep she pushed herself out of bed and on to the plush carpet bellow.

The dark witch hurried to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She had to check over her skin to be certain that her skin was no longer cracked, to make sure she wasn't coved in blood. Azkaban hadn't done her any favours, her teeth were the worst of it, once pure white they now were black and yellow, the witch almost broke the mirror the first time she saw them. Her skin was littered with cuts and burses, and at 39 but her hair was already going grey. She felt dirty, but No matter how many baths she took or how hard she scrubbed the feeling stayed, as if it was underneath the skin. Sirius hadn't faired any better either. He was just as dishevelled as she was.

It had been a long week since Bellatrix and Sirius had escaped their prison of 12 years. It felt odd to be able to watch day blend into night once more since, while in Azkaban, the only real indicator of time was the house elf that brought stale bread and water for every meal. At first, Bellatrix had counted each day, but a month into her sentence she'd stopped.

A part from the nights she was surprised with how quickly she had adjusted to the freedoms she now had. Perhaps it was the familiar environment they were staying in. It was the first thing that had come to mind as a place to hide, the LeStrange family cottage.

Bellatrix had spent almost every Easter here since she could remember. The purpose of her time her was to get to know her promised, Rodalphus. The only saving grace of her visits was her sisters. Andromeda had also been arranged to marry a LeStrange brother but Narcissa simply went because she didn't want to miss out. Not that, in her opinion, there had been much to miss out on.

The brothers were insufferable at best. Always droning on about quiddich or other things Bellatrix didn't care for. A smile snuck on their lips as she remembered they were both still at the hands of the Dementors, locked up tight in Azkaban. _And it serves them right,_ she though, _it was their fault I ended up in that hell hole._ Her smile was short lived as memories once again flooded back to her. The stale air, the cold nights, the screams.

What made it worse was she was innocent. Bellatrix had started working with the order 4 years prior to her capture. She would spy for Dumbledore and in return he would look out for her sisters and their children, her family. Only a select few about their arrangement as Dumbledore thought it better that way.

Not even Narcissa had any idea. She was far too close to Lusius not to mention her occlumency shields weren't as strong as they needed to be but that wouldn't stop her from protecting her form the dark lord, her and little Draco that is.

 _Draco... how old would he be now? 13? 14? He'd at least be in his 3rd year at Hogwarts. I wonder what he's like._ Another child came to mind. However instead of just questions this girl made her heartache. Nymphadora had been around 8 when she went to Azkaban but the last time she saw her properly the girl was 4.

Bellatrix had spent a month with the Tonks before finding Dumbledore and on his orders she was to never return as it would only make the chances of being found out greater. Put Andy and everyone else she loves in danger as well. Still she would forever cherish the time she had with them because for the first time in forever she felt at home, even if it hadn't started with the warmest welcome. The witch laughed at that as she hadn't even managed to set a foot on her sister's land before she was disarmed and immobilised.

 _"What are you doing here Bellatrix" the middle black child sneered "Finally been sent to kill us, by your beloved dark lord?" It was scary how much she could sound like her older sister when she wanted to. It was the infamous black family temper in all its glory._

 _"No, Andy I would never hurt you," It was a feeble attempt at best, not even Bellatrix herself believed it. But it was true, she knew she'd never hurt her baby sister but sometimes she didn't feel like herself, she needed to get out, it was the only way. "I need—I need to talk to you, I'm- I made a mistake, lots of mistakes and what I'm trying to say is..." But the brunet was already leaving, she'd heard enough. Bellatrix went to yell for her to come back but Andromeda has already stopped._

 _"I want to believe you, I really do," she faced away looking down the field towards her home, her obscured face and steady voice made her emotions unreadable. "You've just been working for_ him _for so long, how can I trust you?" turning around Bellatrix could now see the tears on her sister's face, sticking loose hairs to her cheeks._

 _All she wanted to do was wipe them away, to tell Andy everything was okay, just like she would when they were children. "I'll prove you can trust me. Andy, please, let me go. I'm not going to do anything to you!" the eldest black tried to sound as honest as possible._

 _"What about Ted?" Andromeda took a step forward. "How do I know this isn't a trick to get to him? You're only not hurting me because I'm family because I'm pure, but in your eyes he's just_ 'filth' _! You don't care about_ my _family, do you?" Bellatrix didn't know what to say._

 _Yes, for a long time she had gone along with her parent's beliefs and opinions, so long that they started to become her own. She hated Ted because he was everything she supposed to hate. In reality, the eldest black quite liked the Hufflepuff. She could tell Andy loved his and admired her sister's bravery in going against their parents, she wished she could have been that strong._

 _"I don't" Bellatrix finally managed to get out "he's not, I mean, Ted is a wizard, just like you or me." It felt strange to say it out loud but Bellatrix deep down had always known it was true. Andromeda opened and closed her mouth, unable to possess what her sister was saying right away._

 _"He's family too, you love him and you married him. It may have taken me time, and I'm still learning, but I understand now. All I can say is" she paused for a second wanting to look her sister in the eye._

 _"I'm sorry Andy. I-" but she couldn't finish, Andromeda had darted forward wrapping her in a warm hug. She felt her muscles relax and found she could move again, quickly returning the embrace. Tears were pooling at the dark witches eyes threatening to fall, it had been far too long since she had hugged her little sister._

 _"Pick up your wand" Andy said stopping the hug much sooner than either of them wanted, "follow me, we can have a talk in the kitchen. Don't worry. Teds not home, he's at work, but there is someone else I'd like you to meet."_

 _The young_ _Metamorphmagus_ _had been terrified at first, but soon enough she was sporting long black curls as she cuddled next to her new favour pillow. She would do anything to hear that little girl giggle again._

Bellatrix had been so lost in thought she didn't hear the door open and close or a scruffy dog turn into an equally messy man. "TRIXY!" He yelled and she jumped to her feed, ready to attack.

"Sirius! What have I told you about sneaking up on me? If I had my wand you'd be a dead man." A pang of sadness entered her at the thought of her missing wand. It had most likely been snapped after she had been sent to rot in Azkaban. Sirius had kept the one they had stolen while escaping.

"Also what have I told you about calling me _that,_ if you must shorten my name it's Bella." She huffed, Bellatrix always hated her name being shortened and only allowed family to do so and that was something Sirius defiantly was. Even if he had been burned off the tree they'd been through too much together to not consider each other family angain. The cousins had been neighbours in Azkaban. She heard him cry, scream and beg in that nightmare of a place, but he had never lost hope.

He still had hope he would be proven innocent, hope he would be set free, hope he would be able to meet Harry, his god son. He had kept her from losing hope, losing herself. It was this hope had eventually lead them to freedom.

"I know, I know" the wizard mumbled walking them back into the bedroom to sit in a dusty arm chair. "I've got some news! It could be good or bad depending on who looks at it" he said eagerly pulling out a newspaper from his robes and handing it to his cousin, who was perched on the windowsill. "They seem to have alerted the muggles of my escape."

Bellatrix had never held a _muggle_ newspaper before; it seemed exactly the same as a normal one, apart from non-moving images and much more pointless headlines. "I don't understand how can this possibly be good news? Half the wizarding world is after us and now muggles will be too."

"Bella, the profit I stole yesterday said nothing about you and neither has this one." It was true; the only name that had been mentioned was 'NOTORIOUS MASS MURDERER SIRIUS BLACK' "this means either, they haven't noticed you're gone," Bellatrix let out a cackle at that " _Or_ the ministry is too scared to tell the public, it would be an up roar at best."

This was also true; news of Sirius' escape already had the public on edge but news of hers would send them into a panic. She was after all, in their eyes, the dark lord's right hand.

"Bellatrix," the uncommon use of her full first name caught her attention as well as the tone of his voice. It sounded much more _serious._ "I'm going to find Harry, I don't care what you think, I need to see him. He needs to know the truth." He finished before the older witch could comment. Bellatrix however had no intention of stopping him.

She knew Sirius well and nothing she could do or say would change his mind but if Sirius was going she would have to as well. Sadly going with him wasn't an option. The witch would be killed on sight if she even came close to the Potter boy. Even with her ties to Dumbledore, the rest of the wizarding world saw her as evil, something she hoped to change.

"I'll need to find a place to go as well." With her cousin's dog form gone there would be no way for her to get food. She already found it embarrassing to eat muggle leftovers but she would starve to death before she went out to get them herself. "I can't go to home, they'll probably still be grading Lestrange manor, and you couldn't pay me to play nice with that blond slime Narcissa married." She took a deep breath, every time she remembered how Lusius had gotten out of Azkaban it made her hot with anger. _God I hope Draco's nothing like his farther!_

"Bella, you're forgetting someone." Sirius said as a smug smile crept on his face.

"No, I can't, I shouldn't. Don't you remember how much they questioned her when she was merely suspected of hiding me?" after the fall of the dark lord, it had been her plan to stay at Andromeda's while she waited to hear from Dumbledore, but thanks to the Lestrange brothers all four of them were caught immediately. Ted almost lost his job at the profit and rumours had spread like wild fire.

However, Bellatrix had put an end to the conspiracies when she cursed out the Tonks family before her hearing. Hopefully they knew she didn't really mean it.

"It's the only place you have. Bella she loves you. Her and ted will welcome you with open arms, just you watch" He moved to place an arm around the visibly conflicted witch "Okay, I'll go, but so help me Sirius if this causes her anymore grief _you_ are responsible."

And with that the two blacks began to plan for their journeys ahead as they would soon be parting ways.

* * *

thank you for reading I've almost finished chapter two so stay tuned


	2. Chapter 2

here it is chapter 2 sorry about the long wait i was having trouble with the ending and the beginning of the next one. well i hope you like it.

* * *

 **chapter 2 - home again**

Andromeda's house was further than Bellatrix remembered and the journey had taken far longer than she planned. Luckily, it had been made quicker by Sirius' discovery of some old brooms, most likely not flown for a decade or two.

Sirius had left in the morning, able to go unnoticed in his dog form, although it was rather strange to see a dog carrying an old broom. Bellatrix would pay good money to see the looks on the muggles faces if they knew that dog was a wanted man.

Bellatrix had left when the sun went down hoping to arrive before it rose again. Her dark hair and cloak would make her appear as part of the sky, it was safer that way. Even if the wizarding world didn't know she was free, they'd no doubt recognise her.

Unfortunately, it was around mid day by the time she had reached the Tonks' cottage and Bellatrix felt like she had taken liquid luck to have not been spotted.

One muggle had stared at her for a while when she had walked through a nearby village this morning but that was most likely due to her clothing. _I am in wizarding attire._

The dark witch made her way across the closed off field like she had almost 16 years ago. _Has it really been that long?_ Ever since she left she'd ached to go back. It was a mistake leaving after only a month.

The small home was situated in the middle of two hills with a small brook nearby. It was far more beautiful than any expensive manor house or castle she'd ever stayed in.

Bellatrix had always loved smaller homes and Andy's was perfect. She felt more at home here than in lestrange or even black manor.

Other than the growth of nature, nothing seemed to have changed. The chimney still puffed smoke and the flowers were in full bloom and if bellatrix had her timings right Andy would be in the kitchen having lunch.

Her sister was funny like that, always keeping to a sequel, even when they were young. She even once got mad at professor slug horn for keeping her up past bedtime with that stupid _slug club_ of his.

She chewed at her lip with worry. _What if she turns me away?_ She shook her head. B _ellatrix you're being stupid, Sirius is right Andy will be overjoyed to see you. Just like you with her._

Bellatrix rushed to the back door and sure enough there she was sitting at a wooden table, sewing a pair of robes, while a pot bubbled on the stove.

She looked different, older yes but also more mature, more _motherly_. Her hair was messy, not as messy as Bella's of course but it was defiantly trying.

She seemed happy, content with the task at hand. Only ever so often would she glance back to check on the food but then someone caught her eye. Bella watch as Andy stared at her through the window.

Bringing her hands to her mouth to stop herself form screaming, Andromeda darted to the door throwing it open and pulled her lost sister into a hug.

"W-what? How?" Was all she could get out.

"I missed you too, you _blood traitor,_ now are you going to let me in or not?" the sisters shared a laugh as Andy lead them inside to sit at the table and the elder recounted the tale of her journey.

Soon after Bella was being told about a new type of flower her sister had started growing. Bellatrix had always loved flowers and was happy to hear the lavender was going strong but she could tell Andy had one burning question in her mind.

"Um... Bella" Andy said almost too carefully. "I just want to know, how did you and Sirius escape?" Bellatrix' smile faded.

She wasn't proud of what the two of them had done and was in no hurry to share that information.

"Andy please, I'd rather not talk about it, besides I'm sure the last 12 years have been more interesting for you than me." She said before taking a sip of the strong tea made for her.

She saw Andromeda eyes light up and was soon informed about Ted's new promotion, and about a muggle that had to be obliviated after breaking in last spring, but before anything else could be said a voice yelled form up stairs.

"MUM!" loud footsteps alerted the sisters she was coming down . "Did dad come home early? Or has someone come to-" Tonks stopped dead in the door way to the kitchen.

Bellatrix took note of her shocked expression as well as messy pink hair and yellow pyjamas. _The girl must have just woken up._

"Hello Dory, my my you sure have grown up haven't you." Tonks opened and closed her mouth. It was apparent whatever she wanted to say wasn't going to come out.

"Dora dear, come sit down." Her mother requested, but Tonks didn't move, still frozen in disbelief.

The young witch attempted to stand her ground "what's she doing here?" her voice was equal parts disgusted and shaky.

"Now now surely you haven't forgotten you favourite aunt have you?" Bella smiled softly before walking over to her niece.

Tonks stumbled back into the living room pulling out her wand and pointing it at the approaching witch. _Well I'll give the girl that. Her memory might not be the best but her reflexes are._

However, a moment of hesitation was all it took for Andy to send her daughters wand flying.

"Mum, what are you doing? Why are you helping her? Has she got you under imperio or something? You know who this is right?" Tonks, who now had her back against the wall, said in a panicked voice.

"Dora sweetie it's okay." Those words would have been reassuring if the girl didn't think there was a death eater standing mere meters in front of her.

It hurt so much to have someone she loved look at her like a monster but Bella knew when to quit so she stepped back to let Andy handle things.

"Bella's not going to hurt you, I should have told you, I really should of. I just..." Andy now had Tonks in a tight hug

"Told me what? What are you talking about?" Even if she was still struggling to get away, Bella could tell the girl was much calmer in her mother's arms. _Well better late than never_.

The dark haired witch cleared her throat "Tell you that for the past 16 years I've been a spy for Dumbledore, giving the order information on plans."

She paused to allow her niece a chance to process the information. "Although I can't say I've been mush help this past decade." A smug smile crept onto her face as Tonks stared back. Her face told Bellatrix she was shocked and a little embarrassed.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen?" Andy piped up loosening her grip on her daughter. "I'll make some tea and Bella can answer your questions." And Tonks had a lot of questions.

Bellatrix was soon bombarded with as many how, when, why and what's imaginable and it was became very apparent very quickly that Tonks still didn't trust her but she was happy to answer most of them any way.

It was nice to talk with her niece again, though the topic's had changed from "what's your favourite animal?" to "How did you communicate without you-know-who knowing?"

"But how come you were sent to Azkaban?" she knew the girl would ask this eventually but there wasn't really once solid answer so she shrugged hoping that was the last of them.

"How did you, you and Sirius that is, get out? I thought it was, well, impossible?" _Yep there it is the big question ,Lucky me she saved it till the end._

Bellatrix sighed "Clearly it wasn't _that_ impossible" She said hoping for the conversation to change but Tonks wasn't having it. The girl wanted to know. _It's better to get it over with._

"Fine but just so you know it's not a very pleasant story."

 _Summer had just begun but the heat was nowhere to be foun_ _d. England had never been known for its gorgeous summers but, for all Bellatrix knew, it could have been the middle of winter._

 _Bellatrix happened to be one of the few inmates that were lucky enough to get their own window, not that it was really much of a window. Just a hole big enough to let rain in but not to provide enough light to see. however, she could stick her hand out if she wanted to feel the sea breeze._

 _A window also meant it was twice as cold and the rain would leave her minimal bedding damp for days. having said that rain did allow her to drink more than once a day so it wasn't entirely welcomed._

 _The view wasn't much of a selling point either. It felt as if an enchantment was in place to keep the sky grey and over cast. No place can be colourless every day._

 _Today was going to be a good day, as, the unfamiliar feeling of excitement had entered Bellatrix' body. She had tried to suppress it as strong emotions drew in the Dementors, but she just couldn't help it. Today they would escape._

 _Her and Sirius had been planning for weeks now and today was finally the day. It had been a newspaper that originally set Sirius off._

 _He screamed all night about a rat and that traitor Peter Pettigrew. Part of her believed this to be him finally going mad but another was willing to trust him if it meant escaping._

 _The plan was simple. Sirius would use him animagus form to get past the Dementors and steel a wand. Then it would just be a case of running for it till they reached an apparition point._ _See simple, with lots of room for things to go wrong but it's the best chance they had._

 _Quick paced steps approached their cells; one of the Dementors must have alerted a wizard guard of Sirius's 'absence'._

 _The lack of a chill in the air told her the thing hadn't come back. She heard the cell door open and a frightened scream, hopefully the plan was working._

 _"Trixie, hold on I'll get you out" called her cousin, his voice sounded a little too panicked for her liking._

 _"Thank Merlin!" Bellatrix said moving into the narrow corridor. "But what did I tell you about calling me-" Bellatrix was taken aback by Sirius's appearance._

 _He looked far too old for his age. Dark sunken eyes looked back at her with guilt. Then she saw it; His face and chest was covered in dirt and blood, fresh blood._

 _"Siri, what happened?" But before he could answer her attention was drawn to a young girl lead on the floor._ There was no was she was one of the guards.

 _She was holding on to her left side in an attempt to stop the bleeding but it was too late. Her robes were coated in it. A whimper escaped her lips as she looked up with terror; only now noticing who was there._

 _"Please don't hurt me." She struggled to push out each word. Bellatrix slowly edged closer not wanting to scare her any more. Sirius looked on still wearing a guilty expression._

 _It became very apparent how serious the injury was. Bellatrix could see part of the girls rib showing. Even with a wand, neither of them knew how to heal such a wound._

 _"shhh... I'm not going to hurt you," the older witch sat next to her pulling her up to lean against her side hoping it would relieve some of the pain._

 _"I'm so sorry." Sirius whispered looking down at the floor. Bellatrix had firsthand experience with Sirius's poor aim but he'd never caused this much damage before._

 _"What's your name kid? What are you doing in a place like this?" Bella asked in the softest voice she could._

 _"E-Emily Robbins" Emily forced out, it was clear she was having trouble breathing. "I'm in training, to be an auror."_

 _"Robbins? I don't recognise that name." Bella said as she began to stroke Emily's hair._

 _"You wouldn't, I'm a muggle born." She said with a slight quiver in her voice. "Are you going to kill me?"_

 _Bella didn't know what to say. Of course not would have been the obvious answer. Why would she kill a girl who done her no wrong?_

 _"Yes, I'm going to kill you," Bellatrix said moving the now shaking girl off her lap as she walked over to Sirius snatching the wand form him._

 _"I'm not doing this because I want to." Bellatrix said to Emily who looked up in confusion. "But so the suffering can stop."_

 _"Will- will it h-hurt?" Emily sobbed out with tears streaming down her face._

 _"I'm sure it's quicker than falling asleep." Bella pointed the wand at the girl's chest needing it to be as quick as possible._

 _"Avada Kedavra" The words were disgustingly familiar rolling off her tongue._

"And then we skipped off to the apparition point like nothing even happened!" Bella was red in the face angry at no one but herself.

The two other witches were silent. Andromeda avoided her sister's eyes while Tonks stared back. Everything was irritatingly still.

"I knew her, Emily, she was in my year." Tonks muttered trying not to cry "A Gryffindor, she was... on the quiddich team... a keeper... she-"

Bellatrix stood up and slammed her fists onto the kitchen table. "I didn't want to kill her and you know that!" she yelled.

Tonks stood up too, knocking her chair over as she did. "I never said you did! Did you know I'm in the auror training program? That could of been me!" her hair was now a fiery red.

"I think I'd be able to recognise my own niece." Bellatrix retorted bearing her teeth as anger began to cloud her judgement.

"Yeah of course you would, the only time I ever saw you was when you were busy CURSING OUT MY FAMILY!" Tonks yelled and Andy had had it.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed effectively shutting the other two witches up "I will not have you too arguing, not when we should all be happy to see each other again."

She slumped back down into her chair with her head in her hands. Bella watched her little sister for a second before moving over to hug her.

"I'm sorry" she muttered

Neither witch was looking but they heard Tonks storm back up stairs to her room. "She sometimes reminds me of you when we were young, so quick the anger, always locked up in her room."

Bella didn't know whether to be offended or not. She was about to ask before Andy's attention was taken by the now half burnt pot of stew.

"She's just... You know..."

"Shocked? Confused?"

"Yeah that. Oh jumping pots!" she middle black had only succeeded in making it worse.

"I give up! You'd have thought there'd be a spell for saving dinners by now wouldn't you?" she said before sitting back down.

The two sisters fell into comfortable silence, neither knowing what to say.

"Andy? Why didn't you tell her?" Bella knew now wasn't probably the best time, but surely there was a better answer then 'she wasn't old enough.'

"After that month you spent here Albus visited." her sister began after a moment of hesitation "He wanted me to keep it a secret; you were a spy after all." she took a death breath then continued.

"First I had to make an unbreakable vow never to tell anyone until the war was over". Tears welled up in her eyes "I couldn't even tell Ted the full truth, and then he..." she allowed them the fall.

"I wish there had been another way but Dumbledore already decide what he wanted to do..." Andy's gaze dropped not wanting to say it but Bellatrix had a good idea.

"He wiped me from her memory." Her sister gave no indication of that being true. "Didn't he Andy? He took away the only good memories she had of me!" all her sister could do was nod.

Bellatrix was trying her hardest not to get angry again. _But I have every right to be angry! NO. Don't take this out on her. Save it for him_.

She stood up and walked over to the window. The outside world was calm and quite.

Watching the trees rustle in the wind had always helped her relax, although not as much as setting fire to one would.

She felt her anger boil beneath the skin, consuming her. It was overwhelming.

Then it was gone, the want to destroy left as soon as she felt her little sisters arms around her.

"I don't blame you And'. I Love you."

"I love you too Bells, I always have."

* * *

thank you for reading. chapter 3 will be out as soon as possible.


End file.
